On Set
by brokenhealing23
Summary: Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick get stuck in a lift on the way to work for filming trolls what will happen. Rating will change to an M in later chapters.
1. Getting Stuck

Anna Kendrick and Justin Timberlake get stuck in a lift on the way to film Trolls. Let's see what happens. ;)

"Hey Justin," says anna as she runs to catch the lift.

"Hey," replied Justin, who was secretly glad anna was going to be in the lift with him. Justin really liked anna. They got along well and she was nice and funny. She was also a very attractive girl. She had long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. She had a small figure and clear skin.

Anna kendrick found Justin very attractive also.( i mean who wouldn't right?)

They began talking and laughing as they went up. Suddenly, the lift began to make a groaning noise and came to a halt. They were stuck.

"Shit," said Justin, as he frantically pushed to buttons, desperately hoping for the lift to move again.

"What are we stuck!" said anna worryingly, "What are we gonna do?". "Don't panic," replies Justin. That di,d nothing and anna still looked worried. Without thinking Justin kissed her. She eagerly kissed back as he pressed her up against the wall of the lift.

'What about your wife" said anna between kisses.

"She will never know,"

She ripped Justin top of and flung it somewhere in the lift as Justin bit her neck leaving a mark. Anna moaned and said what are they gonna say at work. They undressed each other, both forgetting that the lift had a camera.

What will happen next...


	2. What happens next

This is a smutty chapter if you don't want to read it ;)

Justin bit and kissed anna's neck as she moaned and gripped on the his shoulders to keep her balance. Justin kissed her again and anna felt like she was in heaven. Justin then broke their kiss and sucked on his fingers and slowly put them inside anna. While doing this anna was moaning which was really turning Justin on. By now he was really hard. He slowly entered Anna until he was fully in. He gave her only a few seconds to adjust before slamming in at full pace, checking on her between every few thrusts to see if she was ok.

"ahh ..J-Justin," yelled Anna.

" Oh fuck yes Anna," he moaned back.

Justin increased his speed moaning uncontrollably. Anna had become a whimpering mess under him. Justin began to bite on her neck which brought the pleasure to a whole new level as they were both brought closer to their climax.

"I'm gonna...ahh," said Justin. He pulled out so he wouldn't cum inside her and moaned loudly as he came.

Justin kissed her and then they both got redressed.

"That was fun," said Anna, "Maybe we can do it again sometime?" she said as the lift began to move again.

They both got out and Justin whispered in her ear in hi deep, sexy voice: "Meet me in my dressing room later," and walked away.

Criticism is appreciated! hope you enjoyed it.


	3. In the dressing room

Thank you for the lovely reviews and I will keep on updating and start new stories!

Anna and Justin had been voicing Trolls all day. They had been stealing sneaky glances at each other and were relieved when they finally had a break. They went to Justin's dressing room pretending to be talking about something. As soon as the door was closed Justin grabbed Anna threw her onto the couch and kissed her forcefully. He bit her bottom lip and slowly made his way down to her neck. He bit harshly evn though there were marks already there. He ripped her shirt off and admired her body before massaging her nipples.

Anna moaned and inhaled sharply surprised by what Justin did. He stuck his fingers in her mouth.

"Suck," he ordered.

After a while he slowly and gently fingered her.

"ok Justin, I'm ready," she said getting impatient.

He entered her and giving her only a few seconds he began to thrust in her forcefully bringing her more and more pleasure with each thrust.

"Your so fucking tight," Justin managed to gasp out.

"Ah fuck," Anna barely managed.

They were both getting closer and closer to release. Justin was first.

" Ahhh shit," cried Justin as he slowed down his thrusts as he rode out his orgasm.

"Yes Justin," she said as she climaxed shortly afterwards.

Justin looked down at her lovingly before kissing her and saying "you wanna go get lunch?"

"Yeah," said Anna legs still shaky "Let's go,"


	4. Sound Booth

Thank you for all the lovely comments!

This idea came from a lovely person who commented saying this would be a great idea!

Justin was the music producer of the trolls movie and he was listening to anna singing. 'she has such a beautiful voice,' he thought 'she's so perfect,'

It was only Justin and Anna in the studio as everyone else was working on the movie.

"Hey Anna," said Justin walking into the sound booth. "That was great!"

"Thanks," Anna replies blushing bright red. "glad you liked it,"

Justin let his eyes wander down her body and he couldn't resist. He forcefully pushed her up against the wall. He smashed his lips on hers and kissed her till her lips were swollen and they were both gasping for air. He was rock hard already his boxers were becoming painfully tight. He began to unbutton her shirt when...

"Hey guys you ready,

?" came the voice of Tim the co music producer.

They quickly returned to their original positions and tried to act normal unfortunately Justin had an very uncomfortable boner which he unsuccessfully tried to will away, but luckily covered up. Anna n the other hand was incredibly turned on. She was disappointed that Tim was back from his coffee break.

"Shall we get back to work?" said Tim.

"Yes I think we should," said Justin back as he looked at anna, who gave him an apologetic glance

Hey guys did you like that sorry I have not updated in a while I am back all ideas are welcome and thank you again for the reviews more people should do these two together!


End file.
